The Saddest Thing
by Ichigo1010
Summary: The story of the the Elementary School Principal told in bits and pieces. Drabble series, updated every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. R&R
1. How it all began

**How it all began**

He was six years old, and already his eyes were cold. He was an orphan, parents killed soon after he was born, though no one would tell him _how_.

In the orphanage, he was treated like the trash they said he was. He grew up very quickly.

Now he was being told that he was special and was brought to the largest school he'd ever seen.

They called it Gakuen Alice. The Academy. The school for geniuses which apparently defined him of all people.

_"You are going to be here for a very long time."_

He hated the place already.

**Words:**100

**A/N:** This is something that I have wanted to do for a while now. I've already got most of this pre-written, actually. It will be told in drabbles and many chapters due to the shortness, and updates will come once a week on Friday nights starting this Friday. I have always thought the ESP to be an extremely interesting character and wanted to know how he got to be the way he is. This is my take on it.

**Review**


	2. The new thing

**The new thing**

Almost everyone had eyes on him as he was led through the florescent lit halls.

He kept his shoulders hunched, face tight, and his only possession - a beaded bracelet made of green stone - clutched tightly in his left hand.

"Look at that," he heard a girl murmur.

"I bet he's weak."

He paid them no attention.

Wherever he went, they always whispered.

"Welcome to the academy," the high schooler leading him ground out, adjusting his small glasses. The frog sitting atop his brown hair croaked.

He ignored him as he slowly slid open the door to his classroom.

**Words: 100**

**A/N:** I'm thinking that I am going to update each day of the weekend (as in Friday, Saturday _and_ Sunday) just because I really want to put out these chapters and I think that having a new one to read each day of the weekend is fun anyway.

**Review**


	3. Eyes

**Eyes**

Predictably, every eye in the classroom went to him as he stepped through the door, all curious, some judging.

He near crushed the beads between his fingers.

Very slowly, he walked to the back of the classroom where there was a table that no one sat at.

He didn't want to talk to them. For whatever reason, he didn't get along with people his own age.

But apparently not all of them shared the same sentiment...

"Hey, you!"

Green eyes rose slowly to meet a plain, muddy brown.

"What's your Alice, _New Kid?_"

"C'mon Kukai, leave 'im alone," someone muttered.

**Words: 100**

**A/N:** So this update almost didn't happen simply because I was at dance from 8am to 5pm today rehearsing and after it was all over I simply laid down in my bed and didn't wake up until 10:00 when my brother threw something at me. Barely remembered... So.

**Review**


	4. Bullies

**Bullies**

"Leave him alone? Now why would I do that?" Kukai scoffed and rolled his eyes.

The New Kid sighed deeply and looked away, uninterested.

It just figured that _he_ would be targeted on his very first day.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!"

No response. It wasn't deserved.

Kukai ground his teeth when someone snickered.

"Shuddup guys!" he spat, glaring down at the smaller boy.

When he made to grab the front of the others shirt, slim fingers caught his wrist and _twisted_.

Kukai yelped, pained, and dropped, leaving the other to calmly lower his hand and sneer, "_Never_ touch me."

**Words:**100

**A/N:** Oh... I got sick. I feel so awful right now, it's totally not okay. Anyhow, I present to you the next chapter. Maybe you will review...?

I'm debating updating during the week. We'll just see what happens I suppose.

**Review**


	5. Something to fear

**Something to fear**

Many children began to move away at the sight of Kukai being so easily subdued and two boys – friends, he assumed – ran forward to defend him.

"Back off!" demanded one, grabbing Kukai around the waist and dragging him up and away.

The New Kid snorted softly, tilting his head and curling his lips into a sneer.

"Then don't come near me."

Without a word he stood, bracelet in hand. A few flinched at the sudden motion.

He'd barely been in the room for five minutes, but he left anyway.

_'I really do hate it here.'_

Nobody tried to stop him.

**Words:** 100

**A/N:** I'm sorry you guys. I missed two days... but I have been very sick and updating was the last thing on my mind at the time. I apologize however. I will update Monday as well since it is a holiday for me and I missed Friday and Saturday.

_one step ahead_: Thank you, and I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by is it a coincidence or not. Care to elaborate? Maybe it's just my brain being mush right now...

Opinions of the chapter please? Cookie for your thoughts?

**Review**


	6. Misfit, unfit

**Misfit, unfit**

He didn't make any friends.

Despite nervous attempts by some of his classmates and meddling by teachers, he simply _could not_ get along with any of those put before him. They were so... stupid. And intimidated by him.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have- No. It was worth it.'_

A glint caught his eye, and he turned to the left where he had the unique experience of seeing a boy who was truly blue-eyed and blond walking away.

It was a rare sight in Tokyo: he stuck out like a sore thumb.

_'I wonder why I have never noticed him before now.'_

**Words: **100

**A/N:** Mm... please review. That would make me very happy. Please.

**Review**


	7. Carry on

**Carry on**

He continued going about everyday life just as before, not minding for a second his lack of friendships or even basic connections with other people.

One week.

Two weeks.

Three.

Four.

Fi-

"Oomph!" He hissed, having run into someone taller and older that knocked him back, and looked up with an expression of irritation. Dark green eyes took in blond hair and the brightest, most intimidating blue gaze pinned on him.

Oh.

"...sorry."

The other tilted his head, nodding slightly. The younger mumbled something, waiting for him to leave but for some reason not doing so himself.

He didn't go.

**Words:** 100

**A/N:** So. I'm almost better now if anyone cares... Maybe not. Sorry for missing another day.

Thank you to everyone who left reviews! They were really wonderful: _Really. Wonderful._

**Review!**


	8. If truth be told

**If truth to be told**

"What's your name?"

The question had stemmed from the older boy.

"Kuonji," came the clipped reply.

"No last name?"

"No."

A beat of silence.

"My name is Yukihara Kazumi; it's nice to meet you. Would you like to have lunch with me today?"

"Why?"

"You interest me."

There was a long moment while one measured the other, and spared without words. Kuonji didn't like people. He didn't eat with them, either. So the mere idea that he would share lunch with a _stranger_ was absolutely ridiculous.

Kazumi's eyes were challenging.

_I dare you to say yes._

Well then.

"Í accept."

**Words: **100

**A/N: **Well, well. Look who met up! *laughs* I've been waiting for this to happen. Things are set in motion.

Now... I knew when I set out to write this, the chance of me getting many reviews was low, because this is different, and the chapters are not long, and the GA fandom doesn't go for short or different unless you are MyHopelessRomantic or something. I don't know why. But I atleast though that I would be getting more than this... *frowns* Consider reviewing if you do read this, hmm?

**Review! Please.  
><strong>


End file.
